


Sweet dreams are made of cheese

by nveld



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: I’m so sorry oh my god, Julian Dahl is still a daddy, M/M, and he still likes cheese toasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nveld/pseuds/nveld
Summary: Ever since Julian and Isak shared that special moment after the revue, there has been a thick sexual tension between the two lovers.And when I say thick I mean thick. Thiccer-than-a-snicker thick.****A sequel to Isak and his sandwich daddy





	Sweet dreams are made of cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the metumtemet squad. Why are you all encouraging me to make this. What the fuck.

 

***

 

Ever since Julian and Isak shared that special moment after the revue, there has been a thick sexual tension between the two lovers. And when I say thick I mean thick. Thiccer-than-a-snicker thick.

It has been a week, and the only form of contact Julian and Isak have had so far, is eye contact. But before Isak can do anything about that, he has to open up to his friends.

He knows they’re accepting, but Isak is still struggling. All he wants is for his friends to accept him. Even if he’s in a relationship with Norway’s thickest ATM.

It’s lunchtime when Isak decides to meet up with his friends. “Hey man, what’s up?” Jonas asks.

“I... I have to tell you guys something...” Isak hesitantly replies. “What? Are you okay man?” Magnus asks worriedly.

“I’m fine... I just...”, Isak pauses and takes a deep breath.

“I have been kind of seeing someone? A guy?”

It’s quiet for a second, but when the realisation kicks in, the guys can’t seem to stop talking.

“What’s his name?”

“For how long have you been seeing him” “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Guys! His name is Julian Dahl, I haven’t exactly been seeing him, and I didn’t tell you because I was scared of your reactions.”

“Dude! Julian Dahl? Seriously?” Mahdi asks.

“Yeah, what the fuck? Don’t you know about his nicknames?” Magnus exclaims.

“Cheesedaddy, Tomas Nilsen, the mattress of Oslo-“

“Enough!” Isak exclaims, tearing up.

“Yes, he visits the red light district in Oslo so often he got a free parking pass which resulted in him getting that nickname, but he’s MY mattress.”

 

“Isak... Baby... The cheese to my slightly dry toast...”

Isak spins around.

There he is.

HIS Julian Dahlddy.

“Oh, come here!” Isak sniffles.

Julian grins and pulls the smaller boy into his arms and leans closer to Isak’s ear.

“That’s not the only place where I’ll come,” Julian whispers seductively.

“I’m giving you one more chance to shut the fuck up,” Isak whispers back.

 

The cheese toastie in Julian’s back pocket is not the only heated up thing in the room right now.

 

***

The end... _Or is it_?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
